


Justice Lads: Boy Band AU

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Series: Justice Lads [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suren and Damian are brothers, Suren is adopted by Bruce and Talia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: What happens when Damian and Suren are forced to get a hobby, Jon wants to impress a girl, Colin and Billy need money, Wallace wants to escape the city and Tai wants to see his family in Vietnam?Well they form a band, obviously.
Relationships: Athanasia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Barry Allen/Iris West, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian Wayne/Wally West II, Kathy Branden/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Justice Lads [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186313
Kudos: 8





	Justice Lads: Boy Band AU

“Thank you for coming on such notice, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne.”

Damian had his arms crossed, trying to keep a facade of calm and a little annoyance, as if he was too good to be there, meanwhile Suren was trying to avoid eye contact with his parents, like he was afraid that he would be turned to stone by looking them in the eye.

Principal Gordon was sitting behind her desk with her arms on the table with a stern look on her face. She was a redhead woman with half-moon glasses and was a wheelchair user. She was known for being strict but kind and right at that moment no one was sure what side of her they were going to see.

“I called you in because I wanted to discuss your sons’ college applications” She said.

Mrs. Wayne, a slim brown woman with green emerald eyes, shot a sharp look at the teacher without saying anything. “Have they forgotten to do them?” she said with a tone that clearly indicated that she had asked her kids to do them and that if they didn’t it would be bad news.

Damian opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the principal.

“I assure you. Mrs. Wayne that they have done so,” Barbara reassured her. “I actually have both of them here.” she pulled away from the desk and took two envelopes from under the desks.

“Have there been any issues with them?” Mr Wayne, a man with fair skin and black hair, asked.

“Well, yes,” she said. “You see, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, nowadays colleges are looking not only for good grades but also for extra curricular activities.”

Damian clicked his tongue in displeasure. Principal Gordon glared at him: “Would you like to say anything, Mr. Wayne?”

The boy sat up straight, keeping eye contact with his principal. “Yes, I do actually.”

Suren was an autistic 17 year old boy with selective mutism who only spoke with people he was close with, and had trouble speaking to authority figures. But his facial expressions were easy to read and right at the moment he was shooting a look at his brother that could universally be translated as: “Don’t.”

“Why should I have to join a club to get to college?” he asked, raising his eyebrow. “Why is that necessary?”

Bruce sighed, knowing there was no stopping his son when he questioned something. Damian was also autistic and he was on the “Always contradict everything” side of the spectrum. And as someone on the spectrum, the father could relate, but also as an adult who lived in a neurotypical society he knew that it could cause problems.

“Well Mr. Wayne,” the principal changed her formal tone to a more challenging one.“College is as much a social experience as it is an educational experience, and many professionals consider that its is necessary for a child like you to participate in activities that can strengthen the bonds with your classmates.” 

Damian frowned and rolled his eyes. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Damian,” his mother said. “Be nice.”

The teenage boy looked away, blushing.

“Anyways,” the principal proceeded. “I took the liberty of putting together a list of clubs and extracurricular activities that your sons could take part in.”

She handle a piece of paper to Mr. Wayne and then proceeded to discuss more things with them. But neither of the boys was listening. Suren was looking at his brother in fear and Damian was staring outside of the window like he was a prisoner.

“How was the meeting?” Athanasia asked happily as her family went outside of the office.

“Shut up.” Damian said, not looking at her.

“Damian,” His mother warned and then looked at her daughter. “Your brothers now have to do extra-curricular activities if they want to go to college.”

“Clubs?” the girl asked as they went through the halls. “Like, with other people?”

“Athanasia,” now her father warned. “Don’t start.”

Soon enough the whole family was in the car going home. No one said anything for a while, until Suren broke the silence as soon as they got ten minutes away from their home.

“I don’t want to join a club,” he said. 

“Suren- Talia started.

“I already tried to join a club in middle school, remember?” he continued. “They’ll just make fun of me.”

“I won’t let them.” Damian said.

“You can’t kill them.” Athanasia mocked him.

“No one is killing anyone.” Bruce said as he parked the car and looked behind him to his kids. “We’re going to find a way through this.”

“The drama club sounds interesting.” Talia said as she cooked dinner on the kitchen

“I have selective mutism, mama, '' Suren said as he put it on the table in the dining room.

“You could be a stagehand.” she shrugged. 

Bruce was reading the sheet principal Gordon had given to them on the couch. “What about the book club?”

“Why?” Damian said as he practiced the violin in front of him. “I’m above the books they review there.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and handed him the list. “Could you at least try?”

Damian stopped and pretended to think it for a moment. “...No.”

“Why don’t you join the band since you like playing that thing so much?” Athanasia asked mockingly while on her phone on the seat couch.

Suddenly, everyone was silent.

“Wait,” Talia asked “What did you say?”

“No.” Damian said

“You could totally join the band,” Bruce said. “I don’t know how we didn’t think of that before.”

“No.” Damian repeated. “No way. No how.”

“You could play the violin and Suren the piano.” his mother ignored.

“Me?” Suren pointed to him. “Playing. In front of people?”

“You would have to wear those dorky uniforms.” Athanasia smiled as if it was suddenly her birthday.

“No,” Damian said yet again. “Absolutely not.”

Damian and his parents started to argue while his twin sister watched, amused. Meanwhile Suren stared at them, trying to think of something to say but he couldn’t manage to say anything.


End file.
